User blog:Viraldude/Random Facts :)
B#1: Being unmarried can shorten a man's life by ten years. #2: Every U.S. bill regardless of denomination costs just 4 cents to make. #3: In New York City, approximately 1,600 people are bitten by other humans annually. #4: The average four year-old child asks over four hundred questions a day. #5: The world's oldest rose is located Hildeshiem Cathedral in Germany and is thought to be over 1,000 years old. #6: 1 out of every 4 kids in the USA is overweight. #7: A blink lasts approximately 0.3 seconds. #8: You burn 26 calories every one minute that you kiss someone. #9: Eighty percent of 10 year old girls in the USA go on a diet. #10: Girls have more tastebuds than boys. #11: In 1985, a pregnant women was falsely accused of shoplifting a basketball. #12: Thomas Edison was afraid of the dark. Do you think that's why he invented the light bulb? #13: A "ten gallon" hat only holds 3 quarts. #14: Once in England, because of a water spout, it rained frogs! #15: The name "Wendy" was made up for the book, Peter Pan. #16:The farthest you can see with the naked eye is 2.4 million light years away! (140,000,000,000,000,000,000 miles.) That's the distance to the giant Andromeda Galaxy. You can see it easily as a dim, large gray "cloud" almost directly overhead in a clear night sky. #17: Men can read smaller print than women; women can hear better. #18: Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair And more! :P 99 weird and funny facts 1. A paper cannot be folded more than 9 times. 2. More calories are wasted by sleeping than sitting and watching TV. 3. The first object with a number scanning label is the chewing gum. 4. The Wright Brothers’ first flying journey is shorter than a Boeing 747 airplane’s wings. 5. In 1987, after an airline company reduced a small piece of olive on every first class passenger’s meals, $350,000 USD was saved annually. 6. Everyone drinks coffee to perk themselves up, but in fact an apple can perk one up more than a cup of coffee can. 7. The majority of dust in your home consists of your own dead skin. 8. The full name of the Barbie Doll is Barbara Millicent Roberts. 9. When Hitler’s mum had Hitler, she once seriously considered abortion but the doctor persuaded her to keep the baby. 10. Marilyn Monroe has 6 toes on her foot. 11. In the movie E.T, the sound of E.T’s footsteps are made by someone squashing oranges rotten. 12. Pearls melt in vinegar. 13. In the number of people posting marriage ads, 35% are already married. 14. You can pull a cow upstairs, but the cow will not know how to come down by itself. 15. A pig cannot stare up at the sky. 16.”The quick brown fox jumps over a lazy dog” has the 26 alphabets in it. 17. A duck’s quack will not have echoes; the reason till now is unknown. Note: The quack echoes very faintly. 18. A snail can live for 3 years without food and sleeping. 19. Tommy Lee Jones and America’s vice-president were roommates in Harvard. 20. In a month, if the first day is Sunday then that particular month will have a Black Friday. 21. Heating up a rock in the microwave oven will cause the rock to explode. 22. 1,111,111 x 1,111,111 = 1234567654321 23. The only word that has 15 alphabets not reused in it is “uncopyrightable”. 24. A cat can produce over 100 types of sounds, but a dog can only do 10. 25. The darker the environment, the more frequent a cat’s passing urine times. 26. If you toss a coin upwards 1000 times, the number of times of heads facing upwards is 495. 27. According to the Newton dictionary the longest word in the world is pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanocon… 28. A human’s stomach will renew its food contents inside every 2 weeks, or else it will self-digest. 29. Coke was originally green in colour. 30. The Hawaiian language only has 12 alphabets. 31. The country with the highest proportion of people walking to work is Alaska. 32. If Barbie was a human, her measurements would be 39-23-33 33. On average, the number of people in the air every hour in America is 61,000 people. 34. Only honey will not turn bad forever. 35. Near the Caribbean Sea there’s a species of oysters that knows how to climb trees. 36. The world’s youngest parents appeared in 1910, an 8-year old and a 9 year-old Chinese people. 37. A human’s ears and nose never stop growing bigger and bigger 38. There’s a square-shaped melon in Japan, it was cultivated because of its convenience to place in refrigerators. 39. A starfish has 8 eyes, one on each leg. 40. Some insects’ eyes have hair. 41. A giraffe’s tongue measures 2 feet long in length. 42. An elephant can stand on its head. 43. An ant will scratch itself when it wakes up. 44. Thomas Edison is afraid of the dark. (So that’s why he invented the light bulb) 45. The world’s oldest goldfish is 41 years old, named Fred. 46. Because of Einstein’s inability to speak at the age of 9, his mum once thought he was retarded. 47. Arab women can initiate a divorce if their husbands don’t pour coffee for them. 48. Only 55% of Americans know that the Sun is a star. 49. Most lip glosses have fish scales content in them. 50. Giraffes cannot cough. 51. Owls are the only bird species able to differentiate numbers and colours. 52. A whale’s heartbeat only averages 9 times every minute. 53. The water that we drink into our body is already 3 billion years old. 54. Only 30% of people can expand and contract their nostrils at will. 5. A clam can switch its gender from male to female, and it will take place few times throughout its life. 56. According to a British law passed in 1845, suicide is a very serious crime; death sentence of hanging is the punishment. 57. In space, astronauts are unable to cry or shed tears because there’s no gravity pull hence the tears are unable to come out. 58. A chameleon’s tongue is twice as long as its own body. 59. Americans use toothpicks most often. 60. On average a human must move his eye muscles for 10000 – 15000 times a day. 61. An elephant will still remain at its standing position even when it has died. 62. Some insects are still able to survive for a year without its heads. 63. Leonardo da Vinci spent 12 years alone painting Mona Lisa’s lips. 64. When glass shatters, the average speed for glass is 3000 miles per hour. 65. A dairy cow can produce more milk when listening to music. 66. A rose picked during afternoon can survive longer than a rose picked in the morning. 67. Baby tiger sharks fight each other in the womb; the winner will be able to be born alive. 68. A 70 pound octopus can only go through a hole a coin’s size because it does not have a vertebra. 69. An Indonesian bamboo insect has the longest body in the world, as long as 1 foot. 70. In fact, a hippo can run faster than humans. 71. The inventor of parachutes gave the chance of parachuting first in the world to a dog. 72. A Japanese crab can be as long as 12 feet long. 73. A newborn turkey must be taught by its parents how to eat food, or else it will die of hunger. 74. A shark can detect blood content up to 1/1000000th percent in water. 75. The original meaning of Samba in the Samba dance actually meant “rubbing bellies together” 76. Children grow faster during spring. 77. Bats are the only mammals able to fly. 78. A caterpillar has over 2000 muscles. 79. A human’s heart can produce pressure that can squirt blood 30 feet high. 80. A male mantis cannot mate with a female mantis with its head, so when they mate the female mantis has to chop the male mantis’ head off. 81. A shrimp’s heart is at its head. 82. You can never lick your elbow with your tongue. 83. 50% of the world population has not received any calls before at all. 84. A rat and a horse cannot vomit. 85. “Sixth Sick Sheik's Sixth Sheep's Sick” is one of the hardest sentences to pronounce in the English language. 86. If you sneeze too hard, it may cause your chest to rupture. But if you hold back your sneeze by force, it may cause one of your blood vessels to break. 87. If you talk on the phone for over an hour, the amount of ear wax in your ears will increase by 700 times. 88. A lighter was invented earlier than a matchstick. 89. When you sleep, you may eat over 70 kinds of small insects and about 10 spiders unknowingly. 90. The strongest and most flexible muscle in our body is the tongue. 91. It is impossible to sneeze with your eyes open. 92. It is impossible to kill yourself by holding your breath. 93. Everytime you lick the back of a stamp, you would have absorbed 1/10th of calories. 94. Right-handers live an average of 9 more years than left-handers. 95. Fish are unable to stick out their tongues. 96. Polar bears are left-handers. 97. An ostrich’s eyes are larger than their brains. 98. Starfish do not have brains. 99. Lice can jump over a distance 350 times longer than their bodies, equivalent to a human jumping over the length of a football stadium. LOL. XD Category:Blog posts